The major objective of the Breast Cancer Surveillance Consortium Statistical Coordinating Center (BCSC SCC) Data Resource contract is to maintain the BCSC database and improve its capacity to support use of the data by the scientific community. To ensure valid data interpretation and updating of cancer outcomes, the Contractor will analyze large complex databases of breast cancer screening in clinical practice, provide understanding of the real-time data collection at each data source, and maintain agreements with each of the BCSC sites to aid in interpreting site-specific data in the pooled database. A second objective of this contract is to develop new electronic interfaces and datasets that will facilitate high-quality, timely, and cost efficient transfer and interpretation of data using automated mechanisms and high technical standards for accessibility by other researchers.